


University

by JuriSalora



Series: Hybrid AU [2]
Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Anxiety, Fluff, Hybrid AU, Junmyeon is a cute bunny, M/M, University, but then TaoHun are idiots and it's okay again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 06:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21797014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuriSalora/pseuds/JuriSalora
Summary: It's Junmyeon's first day at university. Alone. And that's actually really scary.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho & Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Wu Yi Fan | Kris
Series: Hybrid AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557622
Comments: 2
Kudos: 61





	University

University.

That sounded cool. Adult. Sophisticated but enjoyable.

  
  


It was terrifying.

  
  


~ ~ ~

  
  


“I _know_ you can’t come with me...but...” 

Yifan glanced  at the trembling bunny from the driver’s seat.

Junmyeon had done everything to be as close to Yifan as he could while they were apart.

He wore one of the taller one’s sweaters, which was so extremely oversized due to their height difference, that Junmyeon was practically wearing a dress. Conveniently, together with the black beanie he wore, it did a great job in hiding that he was a hybrid.

The smaller looked so stupidly adorable that Yifan would absolutely abandon work to spend the day with his cute bunny instead – were it not for the fact, that Yifan’s boss could decide to let Junmyeon stay with someone else, if he acted irresponsible.

“You will be fine, believe me. The first day is always scary, but I bet you will make friends instantly and it will be a lot of fun.”

  
  


That was what Yifan had told him an hour ago, before he had dropped him off at the campus. Junmyeon couldn’t say that it was true.

Till now he had stayed in the background, had tried to follow the courses as well as possible. Which wasn’t exactly easy when you were panicking the whole time. The other student all seemed to have already found their groups and Junmyeon was just the leftover, who tried not to annoy the others. He had practically buried himself in Yifan’s sweater and the familiar scent was the only thing that calmed him down a little.

“Sehun-aaaah…!”

The whiny voice to his left made Junmyeon wince and then carefully look in said direction. The guy standing next to him was a goddamn giant! He thought he was already used to tall people regarding that he lived with Yifan, but m a ybe he had thought that Yifan was the only one. But these two guys next to him… They were both tall, the black haired one a tiny bit taller than the one with brown hair, and they both looked  _really_ scary. 

Junmyeon decided he didn’t want to get involved with them.

“Hyung, please! Just let me finish this one damn thing!”

I t was actually kind of fascinating how soft the guy talked,  even though he had a rather deep voice and a scary face.  The bunny decided that he liked this way of talking.

“Also you’re disturbing the others. Just calm down please!”

When the brown haired guy shot him an apologetic look,  J unmyeon winced again and hurried to look back at his notes.  Nope, he didn’t want to get involved with scary people. Yifan was the only exception he was gonna make ever!

“I’m sorry if he scared you. Tao-hyung can be quite...overwhelming. Please don’t think too much of it, he’s actually a softie.”

The black haired puffed his cheeks and crossed his arms in front of his chest to look at the other indignantly.

“_Excuse me?!_ You’re way more scarier than I am!”

Tao didn’t look scary at all like this and Junmyeon actually found himself chuckling as he watched them bickering. The brown haired guy smiled.

“That’s way better! By the way, I’m Sehun, this is Zitao. He has another major, but he usually comes around in the breaks to annoy me.”

The Zitao guy puffed his cheeks out even more and turned away.

“I don’t have to be your friend if you don’t want to! I can always search for new friends ‘to annoy’ as you put it!”

Junmyeon felt the weird urge to poke his cheeks. He didn’t realize he actually did just that till he noticed the odd looks from Zitao and Sehun and his raised arm. He blushed and instantly retreated his hand.

“I...I’m sorry...I d-didn’t...”

Sehun started laughing. His laughter was probably the weirdest Junmyeon had ever heard. It was inconsistent and changed volume and it only stopped when  he trembled and fell from his chair. Instead another high pitched laughter started,  which resulted in Zitao also laying on the floor and trying to breathe.

If he had still been afraid of Tao a little, it was now completely over. Even though the black haired looked scary and his height didn’t make him any less frightening to Junmyeon, he seemed to just be a kid. A smile spread on his face.

“I’m Junmyeon. I’m new here so I don’t really know what’s going on yet...”

Sehun struggled to get up from the ground and was breathing heavily.

“If you…want to…we could help you…get to know everything. I’m a first semester as well, so I guess we’ll have some courses together.”

He finally managed to get back on his chair. Zitao had given up and just sat on the floor,  still trying to control his laughter.  He looked really adorable actually. Junmyeon didn’t know how he could have ever found him scary. It was as if that dumb smile had erased all of the thoughts he had had before.

“You’re actually really cute...” the hybrid muttered.

“Thanks! You too!” Tao exclaimed happily and grinned at him. “Let’s be friends okay? You seem a lot nicer than Sehun!”

J unmyeon grinned back.

“Sure! I hope you don’t mind me being a little older though… I’m only starting university now, because of...circumstances.”

Because being a hybrid didn’t exactly mean that you grew up like normal people would. There was no normal school, Junmyeon had been home schooled in the facility and it was only due to him being rather intelligent that he actually already had completed his school time. And then there had been this phase of training to behave appropriate in human society. He was actually really thankful for Yifan’s help in that matter.

“Oh, no problem, hyung! That just means that he will annoy you more than me from now on!”

“I don’t annoy anyone! You’re just way too sensitive! _Anyways..._”

  
  


~  ~ ~

  
  


“So, how was your first day?”

Junmyeon smiled when he snuggled into the familiar leather of Yifan’s car.

“It was good. I made two new friends.”

The older ruffled through the bunny’s hair,  a soft smile on his lips.

“I’m proud of you! See, I told you it would be fine!”

The younger hummed contently, leaning into the other’s hand. This single smile had just made it all worth. When Yifan smiled at him like this in the end, Junmyeon was sure he could go through everything.


End file.
